House of Hades
by JoliesMe
Summary: My Version of Story After the Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter I Jason

**Jason I**

_Jason stared at the hole in disbelief. The hole that Percy and Annabeth fell through. The hole that led straight to Tartarus. The very same. He saw the pale Nico on the deck with his head hung. Jason could almost hear the fear in Percy's heart. Jason could almost hear the screams by Annabeth._

_"Help me, Jason!" Annabeth wailed as Arachne's spiders scuttled up her leg._

_"Jason!" Percy's sea green's eyes pierced through his own eyes. They looked afraid. They looked feared. Or perhaps, it was fear itself._

_Just then, from the corner of his eyes, Nico looked up and whispered, with a trembling voice, "They're dead."_

Jason woke up, gasping. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside and saw the minute hand mark 6 o'clock.

_It was just a nightmare_, he comforted himself. _No, Percy and Annabeth, they won't die. They can't die._

Piper's voice echoed through the wooden door.

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to get up. Coach Hedge is raging."

"What for?" Jason asked, as he climbed into his Camp Half-Blood shirt and tattered jeans.

"See for yourself," Piper said. The soft sound told Jason she had walked back onto the deck.

Jason walked over to the wooden door and pressed down the handle. He turned the handle softly, and allowing the winds to open the door by itself. He sighed heavily as wind caressed his cheeks softly. He would miss Percy on the deck. He would miss Annabeth on the decks, pacing around. He would miss them both.

A loud crack on the deck jolted Jason awake from his thoughts.

"JASON GRACE! YOU BETTER GET OUT FROM YOUR BED NOW!"

Jason ran up the stairs as if a minotaur was on his heels.

Jason eyes darted from the fuming Nico to the calm Leo. The duo that was least likely to be quarreling are quarreling and guess what? They are quarreling over what seemed to be a small case.

"I'd say, we go on back and tell Chiron, in the face, that Percy and Annabeth are ... there."

Leo shook his head, sighing as he did so, as if it was the umpteenth time he had been through this. He said," No. I'd say, we I-M Chiron and set our way to Ephi- wherever it was, like now."

"Epirus," Hazel offered.

"Yeah, Epirus, whatever," Leo sighed.

Coach Hedge offered, "Breakfast anyone?" As the old satyr trotted into the room with Chips.

Piper asked, "Chips? For Breakfast?"

Coach Hedge fumed, "Well! When I was 4 years old, I have been forced-"

"Yes, we get the point, Coach." Jason stopped the storytelling, "Well, why don't we vote?"

Nico glanced at Jason with _did-a-roman-just-say-vote_ look. Jason was getting a little angry now.

"Well! If you do not want to vote, so be it!" Jason slammed his fist on the table, "We I-M Chiron about our situation in exchange for their situation. If their situation is way worse, we go over or else.."

Leo raised his hands, both in fact, in agreement, "That's my boy!"

Piper punched Leo in the ribs, which made Leo whimper to the ground, and raised her hand as well. "All in favour?"

Everyone raised their hands, even Nico, although it was pretty obvious he did it rather reluctantly.

Coach Hedge made a mist with the steaming coffee he was drinking and Jason threw a drachma into the mist. He was about to speak when Frank spoke, for the first time since the start of the meeting.

"Let me."

Jason raised his eyebrows but allowed him to do his way, all the same.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Chiron of Camp Half-Blood."

If possible, Jason raised his eyebrows even more. The others stared at Frank in disbelief as well. The only one that seemed to understand what was happening was Hazel.

"Jason." That snapped Jason back into reality. _I have to stop daydreaming_, he chided himself under his breath.

"Chiron," Jason called out. If possible, Chiron looked tired than ever. He had dark eye rings and his skin shone a dull glow.

"Yes, my child." Chiron seemed to be finding someone, as his eyes darted around.

"Nico Di Angelo."

Nico nodded and stepped in front of Jason. The few were crowded around Jason, trying to get a glimpse of Chiron. Nico parted his mouth to talk and all these brought Jason back into the past. Annabeth finding for Percy. Percy fighting Polybotes. Annabeth finding the mark of Athena and the statue. Leo finding the Sphere. Piper, Jason and Percy drowning. Annabeth being pulled into Tartarus. Percy following him.

"Prissy fell into Tartarus? Annabeth too?" A voice boomed from behind Chiron. This brought Jason's senses back, once again.

"Yes, my child, I'm afraid," Chiron muttered.

"You mean they are dead?" Another voice sounded which sounded horribly like Malcom's.

"No." Nico answered with no hesitation.

Chiron nodded.

"At least... not now."

A/N: this is my first PJ fan fiction and I am pretty famous for discontinuing my stories. I really do hope I will not for this. Just a few side notes, well, do review! I wouldn't know what I am good in or bad in if you do not! I'll try my best to upload once a week, and most probably on Sundays where I am less busy.

(1) The POVs are as follows: Jason I

Jason II

Percy I

Percy II

Frank I

Frank II

Nico I

Nico II

Piper I

Piper II

(2) I am not really good with my tenses, so if you do see a mistake, do tell me! I am writing this to improve my English anyway. (Other than for fun, peace, laughter and joy. Not to mention relieve stress!)

Well! See you next chapter! Jason II.

-MiloDino


	2. Chapter II Jason

**Jason II**

_"No." Nico answered with no hesitation. _

_Chiron nodded._

_"At least... not now."_

Jason gasped. He was perspiring like a bull. Using his forearms, he swept his perspiration away from his eyebrows. He could feel the tears forming at his tear glands. They were fighting to slide out from under the eyelids and down the face.

_No, get lost!_ He thought fiercely, as he rubbed his eyes.

He could remember his nightmare where it started off with Piper drowning in the deep sea. Nico fought to his death with his Stygian blade. He could hear Nico turning around and screaming his last words. And, Percy and Annabeth... Who closed the Doors of Death with their final breath.

A knock sounded.

"Jason?" It sounded like Piper.

A accidental groan escaped Jason's lips. Jason silently cursed himself.

"Erm.. It's okay if you don't me here... I'll just go..." Piper mumbled, somewhat clearly.

"No!" It came out louder than Jason wanted it to have, "Just.. come in."

A creak told Jason that the bunk door opened and Jason furiously swiped his perspiration away.

"A bad dream?" Piper asked caringly, sitting down beside Jason's bed.

"A nightmare," Jason frowned.

Piper pecked Jason on his cheeks and Jason blushed a little. Piper saw the redness in his cheeks and pulled away slightly, only to have Jason tugging her on her black cotton collar, pulling her in. Jason could smell Piper's lip balm flavour - Rose. Jason's nose touched Piper's and soon enough, their lips touched and nothing else mattered.

Jason could feel Piper's breath. Jason wanted to crumple and sleep. He wanted all these to be just a bad dream. Gaea and the giants are just a bad dream. However, he wanted Piper to be real. He wanted his experiences with the seven, with Camp Half-Blood to all be real.

He almost laughed at this thought. It was impossible.

He pulled away from Piper's rose-colored lips. Piper caressed his cheeks and lay back onto his chest. Jason played with her hair a little and tickled her at her hips. Piper chuckled. Jason placed his head down onto Piper's head and closed his eyes. He really wished it was just a bad dream.

Jason opened his eyes and told her everything, the previous night's dream and the most recent one. At the thought of Percy and Annabeth dying, Jason trembled once again. He could feel himself shaking. He could feel the salt water leaking out of his eyes as if gravity commanded it. He looked up and Piper pecked him on the cheeks again. She used the back of her palms to wipe away his tears and lay down on his chest.

"I know it's tough Jason but you've gotta hang on."

Jason merely nodded.

Just then, a crash came from the deck.

Jason was looking at a snake. Not just a normal snake. It was a serpent. A sea serpent, actually. It was slimy and yuck, gross.

Frank appeared at the door to the deck and covered his mouth. He shouted back into the corridor," Serpent!"

The serpent's huge yellow eyes turned towards Frank. Jason scanned the surroundings for something to hit the serpent with. He just needed... something. Anything.

There. A shiny object gleamed in the sunlight. Just behind the crates was a bronze sword. A celestial bronze sword. He glanced at Piper and he knew she understood. He needed a distraction. He silently cursed himself for leaving his coin with Leo, for he had wanted to improve it, or what not. He did not like the idea of getting a celestial bronze sword but he had no choice. He bit his lips to improve his concentration as Piper signaled the start of distraction with her fingers.

One...

Two...

Three!

Piper and Jason lurched forward. Piper had taken out her Katoptris and aimed it at the base of the Serpent's neck. Jason, on the other hand, headed straight towards the crate where the celestial bronze sword lies.

Jason was almost swept away by the serpent's tail as the tail swished towards Jason. Jason jumped, narrowly avoided the tail. At that instant, he knew it was the wrong move. The tail was not aiming for him. He turned, as quickly as he could, twisting his ankle at the same time. He tripped over his own foot and smashed into the floor beside the crate. He could feel the blood in his mouth as his head hit the wooden deck board really hard. He choked on his own saliva, attempting to shout.

"Piper, behind you!" He managed.

Piper turned a bit too late. The tail smashed into her abdomen with such force that Jason would have doubted someone could survive the impact. Piper was still holding onto her Katopris and the knife slid a cut down the neck of the snake and the impact made her- and Katorpis- flew out into the sea and her scream was lost in the winds.

Jason shouted for Piper. He summoned the winds to hold Piper back but he did not have enough strength. He heard two splashes and there was no more. From the corner of his eye, he saw Frank turning into a dolphin and jumping into the sea, assuming to get Piper and Jason was grateful for it. But right now, Jason could only picture the serpent trashing around in pain and dissolving into ashes.

Jason grabbed the celestial bronze blade from behind the crate and stood up. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his twisted ankle but the pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt burning from within him.

Jason screamed, "For Rome!"

He charged straight into the serpent.

A/N: Sorry for this crappy chapter. I'm sick and I have spelling and well basically, language to study. I have to cram things into my head and I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow. There's training and everything, so the only thing I could do is really, do one chapter to de-stress myself a little.

Do R&R. :) Happy week to you guys!

-Milo


	3. Chapter III Percy

Chapter III - Percy I

Through the eternal darkness, Percy held onto Annabeth. Annabeth wriggled slightly in discomfort but Percy held on, he was not going to let her go again. Never leave her.

Percy's thought would have been "AHHHHHHHHHH" but he was holding onto Annabeth, unlike the fall into the Mississippi. Annabeth cringed and let a whimper. Percy saw why.

The fall was coming to an end.

Percy could see the hard ground. He could almost feel the impact and he had a sudden realization: Annabeth was going to feel the impact head first!

Taking a bet, Percy used all his remaining strength and threw Annabeth upwards, where the gravity and the evil pull of Tartarus enabled Annabeth to fall back into Percy. Percy was ecstatic when he knew his plan worked - Annabeth was now on top and was not going to face the impact. However, he realised a little too late, that the throw, the gravity and the suction force of the Tartarus made them fall even faster. Even a seaweed brain like him knew that the impact when they reached the ground would increase as well.

He did not even had the time to curse when he hit the ground. He felt a blinding pain at his back and he blacked out.

The boy was in paradise. At least, he felt so.

He saw a girl in the far end of the garden he was standing in. She ran a hand through her blond wavy hair and glanced at the boy. He could not see her face. Not at all.

She giggled, or seemed like it, the boy could not differentiate. She then ran away, towards somewhere far far away.

_"Am I dead?"_

He heard a voice. Someone was calling him. At least, he thought it was his name.

A girl was hit in the abdomen and flung out of this humongous ship, that appeared out of nowhere, blocking the boy's pathway. The boy winced and could almost feel the pain of the girl. The girl fell into the gardens and the boy felt that he needed to go over to her. To help her.

He saw a snake on the ship. He bared its fangs at another but the boy could not care less. He needed to help the girl.

The voice sounded once again and the boy looked back, towards the voice. And it was gone.

When he turned back, everything disappeared. The ship. The girl. The snake. The 'another'.

The voice came back. Calling the same name again and again.

_"Is that my name?"_

He walked towards the voice. Towards the light...

"Percy."

Percy's eyes flew open and he saw Annabeth. He was welcomed by this bear tackle from her and coughed due to the sudden disability to breathe.

"Can't... breathe!" Percy huffed.

Annabeth slackened her embrace a little but was still above Percy, she looked fairly worried. Fairly was an understatement.

"You scared me!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm alright, Wise girl."

Percy tried to move a little. He winced when a sharp pain shot up his back.

_No, not good._

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing's wrong."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pressed her hands towards Percy's back. Percy felt Annabeth's hand touching his shoulder, then to the back and... nothing. He felt nothing.

_Shoot, really bad._

Annabeth's hand extracted from his back, or that was what he saw. Annabeth's hand was covered with blood.

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered, eyes widening.

Percy smiled weakly, "I can't feel my back."

Annabeth's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. Annabeth mouthed, _I'll be back_ and scurried off towards... somewhere.

For the first time he had woken, he saw Tartarus. The grooves in the walls. The sickly red bumps on the ground. Percy looked up(not as much, seeing he was lying on the ground), it was a neverending... sky. Everywhere was dark yet he could see. He could see how the walls were vandalised by scratch marks, supposedly by some monsters in pain. The place itself, radiated fear. No, it did not radiate fear. It _was_ fear.

Percy was getting restless. He felt his own fingers scrambling towards his own pocket. He took out riptide and took the cap off the pen. The celestial bronze sword did not fail him. It sprung into his sword but Percy was too numb to even carry it by its handle. The sword clanged to the now dark red ground beside him. There was hardly a sound.

_Did the ground absorb sounds?_

Percy sighed. He was wondering why was he here.

_Because Annabeth was falling_, he reminded himself.

_Where_ was Annabeth?

The world was turning monochrome.

_Does Tartarus change colour to black and white too?_

Percy propped himself on his elbows but he could not even lift his elbows anymore. He tried to turn his head but he could not.

_Sleep!_ Someone whispered.

_NO! Close your eyes and you will never awake!_ Someone else cried.

_I'm sleepy..._ Percy thought.

And there, Percy saw a light in the endless sky.

_Was it Leo?_

_Was it Piper?_

_Was it Jason?_

_Was it Hazel? _

_Was it Frank?_

_Was it Nico?_

He tried to reach out to it and he wanted to call out those very dear names. But, he let out nothing more than a single breath.

Someone whispered again, _sleep._

_Sleep would be good._

_Sleep._

_Sleep..._

_Sleep..._

_Sle-_

A/N: This chapter is once again, pretty short. I tried to update as much as I could and more vocabulary decided to abandon me so I was pretty stuck everywhere, thinking how I could describe the movement with words. I tried my best to describe how I think it would be in Tartarus and what would happen to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth had enough of pains in MOA and Rick Riordan wouldn't be that evil to inflict more pain on Annabeth, I hope :(

Well , that's when I decide to put it on Percy. WELL! He IS a caring boyfriend! Anyway, this chapter my style of writing, pretty much how I wrote in narrative essays back in school but oh well, they decided to scrap them off exams. That pretty much sucked for me. Anyway, this chapter was my best- yet!

Look out for Percy's POV (still!) next! :D

R.O.R!

-Milo


	4. Chapter IV Percy

Chapter IV – Percy II

_Sleep would be good._

_Sleep._

_Sleep..._

_Sleep..._

_Sle-_

Percy's eyes flew open to see a crying Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw Percy was awake and almost immediately, snuggled into Percy's embrace.

"Hush, Wise girl," Percy muttered.

That was all he could say.

He could feel pain in his back, which was good. He would not be permanently paralysed. He could feel an aching pain on his chest, which was not there before. He glanced over the sobbing girl in his chest and saw that her ankle was swelling an angry red. He pushed the girl slightly away to be able to see her face, streaked with tears.

"Hey, what did you do to my back?"

Through sniffles, Annabeth told him she found her bag with ambrosia and nectar. She had also found Daedalus laptop as well as her knife. When she came back after 3 full hours of searching in the dark, she found him lying on the ground with both eyes open. She thought he was dead but was completely relieved to see a really weak pulse at his carotid. She then smeared some nectar on his wound and forced fed him some ambrosia. However, after somewhat 2 hours of reading some previously saved information on Daedalus laptop on Tartarus, he started gasping for air. He stopped breathing for a moment and Annabeth's fist came down hard on his chest in hopes of resuscitating him. Her hopes went up when she finally realised, his pulse did not stop breathing and he gasped only due to a nightmare when he muttered her very own name.

She had leaned over and cried and that was when he woke up.

"Where's the nectar and ambrosia?"

Annabeth looked slightly shocked, "What do you need that for? I could have only given you that much because you were burning up."

Percy spotted the bag lying a bit far away. He heaved himself up and stopped for quite a bit of the moment when the pain in his back became annoying. He ignored the stabbing pains and crawled across the jagged ground and towards the back.

All this happened with Annabeth staring at him, bemused.

Percy grabbed the bag and opened it up and found a few supplies: 5 packets of Jolie's biscuits, 2 full 500ml of ice mountain water bottle, a three-quarter bag full of ambrosia and nectar and also a bag of drachma.

"Wow, you have a survival pack in here," Percy exclaimed, carefully handling the bag of ambrosia and nectar.

Annabeth slid over to Percy and cocked her head. Percy could see the pain clouded behind her eyes when she slid over.

Percy smiled slightly and handed her some ambrosia and nectar. Annabeth, most probably the pain was killing her, took the ambrosia and nectar gratefully. As she poured some nectar over her ankle wound, the redness wore off, along with the swell and pain, and she let out a relieved breath.

She tested out her ankle a little and she glanced over at Percy gratefully, her eyes lighting up.

Percy tried to stand but could not due to his still broken back. Annabeth scrambled over and hugged him tightly.

"Don't," she whispered into his ear, "rest. We will move out tomorrow."

Percy let out a grateful sigh and his brain accepted the command: Rest.

_Well, demigod dream sucks. _

_Percy saw camp half-blood preparing for battle. It would be tough one, from the looks of it. He spotted Nyssa fiddling with some machinery at the back and he saw Malcom beside her. He seemed pretty much calm but his mouth spoke otherwise. He seemed to be speaking to Nyssa so fast that Nyssa had to look up at him to ask for repetition many times._

_Percy grinned at this._

_Now that Piper was on the Argo II, Drew was the Aphrodite Cabin's head counsellor. Drew looked serious in that pretty face of hers. She held onto a big bronze sword and seemed to be telling her cabin a strategy. Percy went closer._

_"Listen up. Those who can charm speak, I want you to grab a loudhailer and charm speak across the grounds. Make those Romans (she said Romans with detest) drop their weapons. Those who could not, take weapons and slice them apart. Remember this: Injure them till they surrender and never kill them."_

_Percy's eyes widened at that sentence. He never knew Drew could say something like this. He was going to pat her on her back when he gets back. If he gets back._

_He then saw Chiron with Travis and Conner Stoll as well as Clarisse. Chiron's face was ashen but determined, the very same to the other three._

_"Clarisse, is it possible…" Chiron begun to speak but Clarisse held him off._

_"Of course, without a doubt, we will." Clarisse nodded and walked off. She shouted to her cabin, "Come! We are the children of the War God, Ares, and we shall defend our home!" Her cabin responded with a loud war cry and the whole lot of them ran towards the top of the hill._

_They are the front lines, Percy thought. Percy really admired Clarisse and her cabin for all their courage and bravery. _

_Travis Stoll looked up at Chiron but he quickly turned towards Percy and pointed, "Chiron, I felt…!"_

_And the dream dissolved away._

_A girl was hit in the abdomen and flung out of this humongous ship, that appeared out of nowhere, blocking the boy's pathway. The boy winced and could almost feel the pain of the girl. The girl fell into the gardens and the boy felt that he needed to go over to her. To help her. _

_He saw a snake on the ship. He bared its fangs at another but the boy could not care less. He needed to help the girl._

_Percy glanced closer and noticed the girl. It was Piper! _

_Jason summoned the winds and blew the accursed serpent into mincemeat. He screamed after Piper and jumped into the sea. However so, Percy saw a hint of the blasted serpent reforming, right after Jason blew him apart._

_And the scene changed._

_He was now in Tartarus and right in front of the ajar Doors of Death. Annabeth was screaming him name behind him but he was right in front of the door._

_"You can never close the door for your fatal flaw will kill you, Perseus. Join me, and perhaps, I will give you a choice to whom shall live. Join me…"_

Percy woke up to the sound of blood spurting.

A/N: Cliffhanger is good for health! No more Percy till quite long but if I was Rick Riordan, I would try to show a little bit of the two places through dreams, wouldn't I? This chapter is 1139 words in Word so it should be pretty long. Guess what? I'm posting this on as well! ;) Look out for the next chapter on Frank!

-Milo


	5. Chapter V Frank

**Frank I**

Jason grabbed the celestial bronze blade from behind the crate and stood up. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his twisted ankle but the pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt burning from within him.

Jason screamed, "For Rome!"

He charged straight into the serpent.

Frank was in the form of the dolphin as he searched frantically for the lost body of Piper. He felt as if it was futile as the deep sea roared into his ears. It was as though the sea was telling him to go back to Argo II and give up on Piper.

At one time, he was pretty desperate and shot back up to the surface with a flip. At that time, he saw Jason summoning the winds and as he descended into the sea, he saw the serpent turning into mincemeat.

He swore Jason was cool. Jason was Percy-like cool. But Jason was still Jason and Jason was with Piper and… Piper! Yes, Piper!

Frank swished around in his dolphin body. He caught a reflection in the dark sea and he knew it was Piper. It _had_ to be Piper.

Dolphin-Frank swam against the currents and towards the reflection. It was a lady with choppy hair. Her eyes were closed and even so, she was gorgeous. Although, Hazel was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hand clasped tightly onto a knife which looked dangerous. That was the item that was reflecting light.

It was Piper.

Dolphin-Frank wondered how Katoptris could reflect light in the lightless environment here. Dolphin-Frank shook his head and carried Piper back up to the surface, hoping she was still breathing.

Frank surfaced from the sea and carried the unconscious Piper up on the deck. Jason reached over the railings to get Piper.

There was no serpent anywhere.

As if someone had read his thoughts, behind him, he saw ashes forming behind Jason. _So fast?! _Jason pulled Piper across the railings and sat down beside her, breathing hard. Only Frank had noticed the serpent reforming. Frank's lips parted to give the warning to Jason. Jason glanced across to Frank and sudden realisation dawned on his face. He heard the ashes reforming. He heard the crooked laughter of the serpeant.

Just then, Jason's mouth opened and let out a yell.

_The tail!_

Frank jumped and used the railings to propel himself onto the deck as he landed perfectly on the serpent. As Elephant-Frank. The serpent trashed around and its tail swung towards Jason, who was trying to resuscitate Piper. Frank turned back human and blocked in front of Jason.

At this point, Frank saw the pale Nico hurrying out. He wanted to tell the young boy to back off. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Frank saw the serpent's tail coming closer. And closer. And closer. Till it was too late.

Black.

Frank heard murmurs. He wanted to all shut up. They were so noisy. So noisy. He felt a touch. A person with a smooth skin was caressing his cheeks. It was nice. He wanted the person to continue. As if the person heard his thoughts, the touch stopped.

It was quiet again. So quiet. So quiet.

Frank did not like the silence. Where was the person? He wanted the touch to continue. It was so… warm. He have not felt warmth since… when?

Frank's eyes snapped open. He saw a white room. There were medical equipment all around and he guessed he was in the infirmary. The dripper was getting irritating. Drip… Drip… Drip… Frank wanted to pull the dripper out but the dripper was there for a reason.

Someone was breathing steadily from his right. Frank wanted turn to see who it was but he did not have the strength to turn. He was pretty sure it was boy. But who was it?

The boy sighed peacefully beside Frank and Frank heard him sink into the pillow. _He must be okay now_, he thought.

Frank closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_It was dark. The walls were sickly red and had scratches. There were low growls everywhere. If Frank were to stay in that dark tunnel for a few hours, he would have gone crazy._

_Then, he saw a young boy. He was really pale and gave the contrast to the sickly red walls and bumpy blood red ground. _

Someone was in danger.

_Frank walked forward and saw the boy's face._

_He had a pretty face and but his forehead was covered with creases. He was frowning in pain. Groans and moans escaped his lips and he tried to shuffle towards something. It was slow, hard work but he was definitely getting closer._

_He was shuffling towards a girl. Her blond hair shone and her hands worked hard trying to sharpen a knife. The girl was catching her breath. She seemed tired and cold. White breath escaped from her chapped lips._

_The boy… touched the girl's hand. She turned really quickly. Glancing down, she saw the boy's smile and she dragged him onto her laps. She patted him and singing a lullaby. He sighed peacefully and raised his head. The girl stared at him, astonished. Then, she chuckled as the boy kissed her on the lips._

_The girl reached over to the boy's forehead and sighed, "Percy… Your fever isn't going down at all." She felt his skin, "You're really cold, Percy. Are you feeling alright?"_

_Percy shook his head and spoke through his chapped lips, "Just a few more hours, then we'll get going, 'beth."_

_Annabeth cried, "No! How can your broken back heal in a few hours?" Just then, she touched his back, "You see! The slash you got just now reopened! Why did you defend me from the dracane?"_

_Percy simply smiled. All of a sudden, he tilted his head over as if he saw Frank. _

_He muttered, "Frank…"_

_Frank gasped and walked towards Percy, "You can see me?"_

_Percy blinked and reached his hand out. Annabeth just stared at Frank (or the walls behind Frank) in confusion._

_"Percy?" Annabeth asked with uncertainty._

_"Shush, Beth. I can feel Frank. He's here. I can feel it."_

_A small tear escaped from his eyes and he knelt down, right beside Percy._

_"I'm here, Percy."_

_Percy smiled and muttered almost inaudibly, "Don't worry. Tell the others we will be alright. We'll meet again, Frank."_

_Annabeth said, "If you're really here, Frank, tell the others to be safe."_

_Frank was crying now. "Yes, to you too."_

_Percy gave a small gasp and his hand, that was reaching out to Frank, fell. Annabeth panicked and shook Percy, "Percy!"_

"Frank!"

Frank's eyes snapped open and he was gasping for air. Hazel shook Frank a bit more and asked him to regain his composure.

Frank could not catch his breath, "Percy!"

Hazel's eyes widened and asked, "What happened?"

"I dreamt of them. I… Percy… he broke his back."

A/N: Sorry for the really later chapter! Hope this isn't really a crappy chapter to you guys ^^ Love you.

R&R!

-Milo


	6. Chapter VI Frank

Frank II

Frank was scared. Frank was terrified.

_**He had a pretty face and but his forehead was covered with creases. He was frowning in pain. Groans and moans escaped his lips and he tried to shuffle towards something. It was slow, hard work but he was definitely getting closer.**_

They were sitting behind the table and Frank was the centre of attention. Frank choked back sobs and continued with what he saw in the dream.

_**The girl reached over to the boy's forehead and sighed, "Percy… Your fever isn't going down at all." She felt his skin, "You're really cold, Percy. Are you feeling alright?"**_

Piper trembled and she leaned in closer towards Jason. Hazel held Frank's hand closed to her chest and Nico and Coach Hedge simply stared at Frank.

Frank closed his eyes as if it was too painful for him to remember anything.

It _was_ painful.

_**Frank gasped and walked towards Percy, "You can see me?"**_

_**Percy blinked and reached his hand out. Annabeth just stared at Frank (or the walls behind Frank) in confusion.**_

Frank shuddered under Nico's deathly stare. He wondered if his stare was already that deathly, what would happen if he glared?

_**"Shush, Beth. I can feel Frank. He's here. I can feel it."**_

_

Nico was the first to regain his composure. He asked, "Percy broke his back?"

Frank nodded, "He couldn't stand. He was lying on Annabeth's lap. I saw dark stains on his shirt too."

Nico nodded and the room fell silent again.

Frank closed his eyes once again and recalled whatever Percy said. He could feel Hazel's warmth spreading towards him but there was a slight ice-cold feeling in it as well.  
_

_**Percy smiled and muttered almost inaudibly, "Don't worry. Tell the others we will be alright. We'll meet again, Frank."**_

Frank opened his eyes and tears threatened to prick his eyes.

"Will they be okay?" Piper asked uncertainly.

"Of course! That kid ain't dying! He promised!" Coach Hedge shouted as he waved his bat around.

"Yeah, he promised. Percy don't break promises," Jason finally talked.

Then, Nico did something unexpected. His fist clenched and his whole body trembled as if he was in fits. Hazel patted on his shoulder and muttered his name softly. A pang of jealousy punched Frank in his face.

Frank asked, although with much "poison" inserted in the question, " You okay?"

Nico slowly unclenched his fist and shook his head. However, he did not say a single word.

Hazel's eyebrows furrowed with concern but commented nothing as well. Frank felt as if Jealously pulled a prank on him just again.

_**"Percy!"**_

Frank closed his eyes as he heard Annabeth's scream. He so wanted to kill Mrs. Dirt Face right now. Gaea deserves to die.

Gaea deserves to die.

Just when the tension was felt in the air, Leo walked in. He waved his hands and with a cheeky grin, "'Sup."

Frank felt his anger boiling, most probably from Hazel-Nico's relationship and the late arrival of Leo, and he snapped.

"Why are you here?" He asked, sarcasm dripped all over the floor.

Leo did not sense the sarcasm, if he did, he acted normally. "To hear about Percy," he said calmly but before Frank could lash his anger, he continued, " But I have found a way to send the Athena Partheos to Camp Half-Blood."

Jason stood up and gestured to Leo.

Leo grinned and did a curtsey which earned a punch in the stomach from Piper.

*  
The Athena Partheos stood proudly on the deck. Leo stood in front of the statue while the others stood around the statue, thus forming a circle.

He held up the sphere. Frank thought he would chant in Greek and activate some ancient spell that would teleport the statue to Camp Half-Blood. The statue would shine in bright light, and fairies and elves would appear. The Athena Partheos would then disappear in a flash of light only to be replaced by the Iris Message that showed them Camp Half-Blood. Then, a massive explosion will occur and "Kaboom!" The Athena Partheos would land between the facedown of Chiron and Reyna. The Greeks would laugh and scream with joy while the Romans would bow down to the Athena Partheos. Greeks and Romans would then stand and look at each other, waiting for their leaders to take action. Chiron would sigh and say some wise words. Reyna would scream at Octavian and apologise to Chiron. The war will end and he saw Chiron and Reyna shaking .. Hooves/Hands.

But that's just his imagination. He glanced at the smiling Leo and wondered aloud, "What are you gonna do?"

Leo turned and faced him, "You'll see."

Holding the sphere above his head, he chanted in Greek, "Using the laws of Archimedes and with the aid of Hephaestus! " A bright light shone and engulfed the whole statue.

Frank gasped but was bemused when the light disappeared, the statue remained unmoving. Frank wondered if whatever the sphere did, had failed. He stared at Athena and as if comforting him, Athena winked. Frank gave Athena the "I-know-right" look.

Wait, Athena winked?

Athena let out a breath of air and bowed to Leo, as if waiting for a command.

Leo (if possible) grinned even more and shouted, his finger pointed into the skies, "Protect the two camps! Towards Camp Half-Blood!"

Athena-statue nodded. She extended her wings (wait, when did she have wings) and flew into the skies.

Frank stared in disbelief. He believes he wasn't the only one.

_

_As the boy walks on, _

_The girl would follow closely behind._

_Both of them are now long gone,_

_Just hopefully to be revived._

_Mother Earth aren't that great,_

_She prefer seeing Heroes get hurt._

_Their pain is her victory,_

_Their blood will soon hit dirt._

_Their blood will soon hit dirt._

_

*  
Hehe, helloooo, long time have I did update! But here's the chappie! ^^

By the way, the small little poem at the end has its own meanings! It will reveal soon though. In any case, when it is in Frank, Nico, Jason, Hazel's POV, the poem will be about Percy and Annabeth. When it is in Percy's POV, it will be about the others.

R&R

-milo


	7. Chapter VII Nico

Nico I

All six of us gaped at Leo when the statue flew away.

"Heh!" Leo clapped his hands in glee and turned to us, "I'm hungry, let's grab some lunch, shall we?"

Nico was the first to snap out of the reverie. He nodded and he pushed the other -still stunned- five into the dining room.

When everyone sat down, everyone started to talk.

"Leo, what just happened?"

"Leo, you're a genius!"

"Oh my gosh, did you see.."

"Can you even believe that the statue flew?"

"Kiddos!" Coach Hedge screamed as his bat landed on the table with a loud thump. Everyone silenced.

Nico could only sigh at how childish they are.

"Now, let's talk this over lunch."

Everyone took out their fork and spoon and started to dine their meal. There was a slight blissful look on Frank's and Leo's face and Hazel, simply grimaced at her food and pushed it away. Nico glanced at Hazel and she shook her head, supposedly to mean she was not hungry.

Nico was hungry. He ate his meal within seconds. Literally seconds.

Leo coughed to clear his throat and smiled, "I'm simply brilliant, ain't I?"

Nico expected some type of egoistic comment and his lips curled into a smile.

Piper choked on her food and Jason hastily patted her back. Nico (acting really nonchalant) simply shrugged his shoulders. Frank looked murderous as Hazel was grinning, almost awed at Leo for whatever he just did. Coach Hedge, on the other hand, was really unimpressed.

"Annabeth did that once," Coach Hedge stated.

Now, everyone, except Nico, gaped at Coach Hedge.

He did not continue. He simply continued to munch on his tin cans. Nico gave out a loud sigh and looked around the table.

Nico opened his mouth to speak, "Yes," he stared around the table, "and of course, during the battle in Manhattan.

"She activated the Daedalus Code where almost all the statues in the city moved and helped to destroy the Kronos Army.

"Most of the statues in the world contained a chip, and is a robot of Daedalus."

Leo's eyes lit up.

Just when Nico was going to explain more, a loud crash resounded from the deck.

Everyone, except Nico, stood up quickly and they wanted to make their way up.

However, Nico said, "Stop guys."

Jason turned and glared at Nico, "You're aren't the leader," he continued, "There's something or someone up there and you're going to sit there and wait for it to attack us?"

Nico shook his head, "I ain't no leader. You aren't too."

This made Jason flare up. Jason growled, "What do you want, kid?"

Nico stood up, "I say we go up using different methods," he looked at Jason intently, "did you ever stop and think that the monster, or whoever it is, was? It has to a clever being, for it only made a single sound. It could be right outside this door and wherever."

Jason glared at Nico and Nico stared back. This is the Roman leader, the one that did not stop and think, so unlike Reyna.

Piper placed a hand on Jason and eyed Nico. She nodded and Nico was glad. At least, this dumb head's girlfriend is clever and uses her head.

So like Percy.

Nico shuddered and heard Piper charm speak Jason, "Let it go, you both make sense. Let us just both take a step back alright?" Jason's gaze looked down and his shoulders slumped. Piper shot Nico and look but it has double meanings.

You can give your orders now but if you were wrong in this, I'll personally murder you.

Nico smiled in spite of himself. Then he started issuing out the orders.

It was Lamia. The vampiric demon, Lamia.

Nico had Frank turn into a bumblebee and the Frank-bee flew out to see where Lamia was. To Jason's surprise, Nico told him to rush out of the room and swing his _gladius_ around.

A demonic scream was heard and Jason walked back in.

"It was Lamia," he said, "she was hiding out the door like what Nico predicted." Jason looked down, "I'm sorry,"

Nico was about to answer but that was also when he saw the fangs of Lamia. Ignoring everything, he pushed Jason aside and came face to face to the vampiric lady.

"The son of Hades?" Lamia cocked her head and she let out a blood-curdling laugh. "This is perfect."

She eyed everyone in the room and whispered, "All of you have Hera as your patron, isn't it?" She bared her fangs, distorting her facial figures even more.

"Hera and children should all die!" She glared at Nico with eyes of hatred," I shall start with you first!"

Lamia then lunged at Nico and her sharp nails punctured straight into the skin of Nico.

_For the sun that shone above the grounds,  
It weeped for the souls trapped beneath it.  
However, the love it gave was still round,  
Being able to keep the underground brightly lit._

The souls cheered happily when the king cut them slack,  
But yet, another tragedy would begin.  
Two half-bloods would arrive in this wreck,  
With much sadness and pain to gain.

A/N: and another chappie done! ^^

R&R ,

-Milo :)


	8. Chapter VIII Nico

**Nico II**

Nico opened his eyes with such difficulty that he was amused that he could still see. Bright light blinded his crusted eyes and he shifted his arm to shield himself.

A small figure crept into the room through the ajar door. It was indiscernible to say who it was.

Turning slightly, Nico glanced at the figure but it was too strenuous for his eyes to figure out who it was.  
The figure gave Nico an imperceptible nod to acknowledge the fact that he was awake.

Shuffling closer, Nico could slowly make out who the figure was. A bitter taste was left tantalizing Nico's taste buds. White bandages seemed to engulf angrily at the girl's chocolate skinned body.

Nico was taken aback- not because a red, hot scar dirtied the girl's cheek, not because her hair was chopped in different directions, not because her eyes were so bruised, she looked like she have thin slits in the place- but because her face was stained with dried tears.

"...?" Nico wanted to ask if she was alright but he found himself in a rather disturbing situation: he could not speak.

"Shush," Hazel pushed her finger on Nico's lips and continued, "Lamia injured your trachea and that inflamed your larynx."

Nico continued to open and close his mouth, trying to speak but there was simply no sound.

"I said, shush!" Hazel exclaimed as she pushed her finger even closer to Nico's lips. Eyeing the finger, Nico bit it down gently and Hazel pulled it back with a groan.

"Nico..." Hazel said acidly.

Nico blinked innocently and glanced at the slightly ajar door. Following the movements of his iris closely, Hazel knew what Nico wanted dragged him upwards. Nico smiled, in spite of himself, and limped out of the room.

* * *

A low voice asked, "So how is it there?"

"Like hell," a voice replied wearily.

"It's kinda of .. It's hell, actually," a girl snorted.

"Hey, Nico's up," someone interjected. That someone, was Hazel.

Jason stood up and half dragged Nico over to the sofa. Protests were stuck in his throat as Nico plonked down onto the sofa, his butt aching.

"And..." The boy in the mist said, almost too hopeful, "Nico's up!" He smiled so vibrantly despite the dark walls saying otherwise.

"Sea-weed-brain." Annabeth knocked Percy's head with every single syllabus.

Percy glared at Annabeth slightly and caressed his own head, "It hurts! That's where the bloody cyclops clubbed me!"

Annabeth snorted, "Well, now it's the area where I hit you when you say or do something absolutely stupid."

Piper stifled a laugh and Jason coughed a little, trying to catch everyone's attention.

A hand with lemon drops reached out to Jason's alarmed face. The owner of the hand asked, "Need some cough drops for that itsybitsy cough?"

Guffaws escaped the lips of everyone except Jason, where his was trembling, either in embarrassment or anger. Nico believed it was the latter.

"So where is it?" Jason asked, his face was masked emotionless.

Jason's insouciance was not appreciated when Leo tried to tease him once again. This time with a banana.

"Really, Leo?" Jason asked incredulously, "this is the time for jokes?"

"Jokes are meant to be jokes. There's not an actual time for jokes, nor not a time for jokes. Jokes are jokes."

"And Leo is Leo," Frank sighed, his voice strained.

Leo turned and cast a glance at Frank. The weather in the room went down by a few degrees and the creases in Leo's forehead were seen. It was a scary sight.

The bravado of the young Roman leader could be applauded when he broke the staring contest between the duo. He coughed again, this time, slightly louder to break the tension.

Once again, the grin on the joker's face resurfaced and he held out lemon drops which, to much surprise, Jason accepted them and kept them in the small pocket.

Nico spotted a glint from Percy but it soon disappeared, only to be replaced by the all too serious look.

"So, where is it?" This time it was Piper.

"Where..." Coughs. "What?" Coughs.

"Don't-talk," Hazel's ferocious growl was in contrast to the gentle palm she placed on Nico's chest to perhaps, soothe the cough.

"Ah yes, I suppose we need to explain the situation for Nico," Annabeth casted a glance at Nico, "but there isn't time."

Nico snorted.

"Nico, just try to catch up with it. Someone will explain it later," Annabeth gave everyone else a quick you-will-do-so glare, " so, from that bloody cyclops-" (Percy gave a small chuckle) "-he said that the map of the House of Hades is with the Caucasian Eagle."

A sharp intake of breath was heard. Nico felt the temperature of room decreased again. Jason's face was darkened by a few degree. Leo's mouth flew open and close with utter shock that no jokes were heard from those lips of his.

Nico contemplated on the reaction he should give when he noticed Piper's face.

"You can't be.." Her face was full of incredibility.

"Serious," Percy answered her.

If the atmosphere was not that tense, Nico would have expected a joke from Leo. However, their lives seemed to be on the line for this one.

"The map of House of Hades.. Meant the map for the route in the House or the route to the House?" Hazel was greeted by stares and she flustered, "I mean.. The House is in Epirus."

Leo grimaced, "the Eagle..."

"Guards Prometheus, yes." Percy answered once again. His face carried a subtle expression of... what was that? Hatred? Right at that moment, as if he had heard a noise, he turned quickly and his back faced the rest.

A gasp escaped from everyone, excluding the Athena daughter. The torn shirt was dirtied with red rusty stains. Scars littered the back and a bigger one was even bleeding. The contrast of the red, angry scars was huge compared to the once tanned skin of Percy's. The atmosphere in that deep, dark hole seemed to magnify those scars by thousand times. Nico could feel the pain that burdened Percy. That pain would make anyone else collapse and not want to move. That very same pain, no anyone else, perhaps other than the Roman leader, no anyone else can withstand those pain. Not one can. That same pain, not just carried pain, it carries burden; it carries weakness; it carries loyalty; it carries perseverance.

Percy is strong. Not just physically but mentally as well. It seemed like he could not break at all. Not even that deep evil well can break even. Not even Tartarus.

Well, that's what Nico hoped.

At that same instant, he faced the others again. Percy's face turned from a frown to an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He questioned with such pressure that everyone felt a burden to answer.

"Your back..."

"Ah. Oh." His face fell. "It's an injury that I got from this damned place."

"An injury?" Jason rebuked, "that's tons of injuries! How the hell can you move with that!"

"About that.." Percy gave a little grin, "is my little secret."

* * *

Pardon me for ending it here.

Drop a (few) line

- Milo


	9. Chapter IX Piper

**Piper I**

Piper could feel the air in the room fill up with tensions and disbelief. She herself, could not contain the incredibility of the whole situation, and showed all those emotions on her pale face. Her choppy hair haloing that face of hers, made her look kind of weird.

Not that she cared.

"Well..." Percy muttered, giving everyone a look.

"Erm, yes," said Jason, snapping out of whatever daydream he was in previously.

"After this, I do think you need to change your course towards the Caucasian Eagle?" Annabeth asked, not much of a question.

"Yes," Leo answered, "we are already on that course."

"What?" Piper gasped, "how fast can you move this thing!"

"Well, this thing is my ship. But it ain't about moving this thing, but about how agile I am, perhaps." A smug look appeared on Leo's face.

"Agile?" chocked a amused Frank.

"Well, I, unlike you, is agile and the master of this ship. And I, unlike you, knows what Percy is talking about- the Caucasian Eagle. And I, unlike you, knows what danger it will hold. But sadly, I, not unlike you, have to stay on my precious ship and look at someone that I have my second thoughts on."

Upon hearing all these, Frank jumped up and tackled Leo to the ground. Leo gave a small fist to the cheek of Frank. Frank retaliated and kicked upwards, injuring the chest of Leo's. Leo punched the chest of Frank with such force, Piper ranked it four out of five stars.

"Hey, stop it!" Hazel shouted but the duo seemed to be on deaf ears.

Piper tried to charm speak the two but their ears are clogged up with anger.

A punch. A kick. Another punch towards the eye. The glass shattered. Clanking of the plastic mug.

"HEY. STOP IT!"

The jug of water on the table exploded. Glass shards flew in all directions and one scraped Piper on the face. The dark red liquid oozed out and down her cheeks. A warm hand reached out and wiped it away gently. She knew, almost immediately, that it was Jason and was glad for that.

Water started to flow like tiny rivers down the wooden floorboards. It seeped into the cloth of Leo's and Frank's. An audible gasp escaped from their slightly opened lips.

_Those trembling lips._

"Cold..." Leo stuttered, spattering his words out.

Frank clamped his lips tight, plain to see that he too, was cold. His lips gave him out. They were pale white, turning blue at that instant. His arms crossed, like an angry teacher lecturing their students. Those gave him out.

_Those trembling lips._

Nonetheless, the boy in question, that caused all these, simply tutted and shook his head. Receiving several curses at Piper's end of the line, Percy simply blinked innocently.

"Let's get back, shall we?" Was his only reply to the fiasco.

Leo stood up, rather clumsily, stumbling over his own feet and almost slipping due to the water. He pointed an indignant finger at Percy, "You...! Why did you do that for?"

Percy gave him a glance. Not a mere glance, but a glance that would have been the last memory of many monsters. A glance so powerful, that Piper rated it 4.5 out of 5.

Piper thought she heard Leo gulp. She turned back Percy and asked, "You can make the jug of water explode?" She bit her lips, she almost said, _even though you are in Tartarus._

Percy answered, "Kind of. I'm not sure how I did it too," he shook his head gently, "it kind of just occurred.

"Back to the Caucasian Eagle. On our side, we will try to make our way through this" -_he emphasized the word_- "horrid hell, and get to the House of Hades as fast as we can."

Annabeth nodded, "at the same time, I'm not sure if we can, but I think we can grab some allies here as well."

"Allies?" Questioned Hazel.

"Yes, we have heard some news from the monsters here. We think we can convince some monsters to our side," Annabeth gave a sigh, "but we still need a map to get the Doors of Death from here."

Jason's eyes twinkled a little (_Piper thought he was absolutely charming when his eyes do that)_, "Perhaps we can get some information from the Caucasian Eagle."

Percy gave a faint smile, "Yes, perhaps. But I don't know if there are any more chances for us to meet like this. I don't even know how you guys can manage to contact us."

"Perhaps the goodness Iris ain't that scared of Tartarus," commented Leo.

"It's Fleecy now," Frank interjected.

They barred their teeth at each other again and Percy shook his head wearily.

"Hey guys.. Really.."

Piper could sense something was wrong with Percy. Ever since the start of the meeting, he was getting paler a little and his voice was sounding weirder. She thought it was the reception and the colors of the Tartarus but now, she have her thoughts.

"Percy, are you okay?"

A faint smile played on his lips, "Yeah." His voice became even softer.

Hazel and Jason finally noticed the amiss and both questioned Percy if he was alright together.

Annabeth seemed to purse her lips together. Her eyes darted around as if she was scared. Her eyes looked hollow; her eyes looked like there was no more life in them.

_There was something wrong._

Piper was about to use charmspeak when it happened.

A needle jutted out of Percy's chest. Blood sputtered out and Percy's lips was caught in a scream. His eyes lost its colour; his hand almost reaching Riptide.

Annabeth's twisted in rage as she sliced the air behind Percy with extreme force. The air, being sliced apart, gave out a sharp scream.

_Yet nothing else was sliced._

Percy stumbled forward, but caught himself on time. His right palm flew to his chest, trying painfully to stop the blood. His breath came in ragged and heavy. His lips leaked out blood-red liquid. He grabbed Riptide with his left hand and jutted the said sword forward, trying to catch something.

_Yet nothing._

Hazel's lips formed an "o" and her eyes opened wide. Leo and Frank stopped and stared. Jason gasped. Piper could do nothing but stare.

_Cold._

"It's..!" Coughs. Sputtering.

"Yes, it's me. We shall meet again, Nico Di Angelo. " a voice screeched out the words, taking onto an accent.

And the mist flickered.

_Disappeared._

Just like what Lamia said.

_"And hell will crush them both."_

* * *

Perfect? Mind dropping a few lines?


	10. Chapter X Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Piper II**

_Disappeared._

The connection was cut off. Gone. Percy and Annabeth were gone. Gone. Not a single strand of them was left.

Except for the water that continued to flow on the creaking floorboards.

Except for the shock that they impressed onto the other demigods.

To hell with those.

"Hey..." Jason begin with a shaky voice. It was unnatural. It was different. It was.. Not Jason.

"Manticore."

"What?" Piper turned to the owner of the voice. The voice that does not really belong to anyone. The voice that sounded like Death.

Or the Death's son, Nico Di Angelo.

"Who is it?" Frank asked, voice full of uncertainty.

Someone interjected, with rather pressure forced upon the words, "or what."

"The Manticore." Coughs.

Piper glanced sideways and grabbed a cup of water, thankful that it was not smashed, and passed to Nico. Nico nodded and sipped the water, presumably ice-cold; his wince told Piper so.

"It.. He.. Was the one that caught me and..." Nico bit his lips, "Bianca." His last word dropped like a stone. Piper knew no girl of the very same name yet the impact was there. She knew this "Bianca" was certainly "someone" for Hazel had flinched with that name escaping those chapped lips of Nico. Nico's eyes looked almost stony. He was faraway.

"Nico?" Piper asked gently.

Snapping back to reality, however, little colour returned to his eyes. "Percy saved us both; I was only ten. Dr. Thorn.. No, the manticore, he caught Annabeth and kidnapped Artemis-" there was a collective gasp "- and placed them under the weight of the sky. "

"That manticore.. Knows you?" Hazel had said.

"Yes, I think we can all see that," snapped Jason. Piper glanced at her boyfriend and understood his frustration. It was humid in the room; Percy and Annabeth's lives were in danger and they could not do a single thing but listen to Nico. Jason hated Nico because of the whole "leader" thing. Piper placed a soothing palm on his back, and leaned in closer, "don't."

Hazel looked rather offended but Piper sent her a look. Hazel nodded her head and crossed her arms, looking angry. Well, if Piper were in her shoes, she would be too.

Frank reached out his hand and grabbed Hazel's hand. Warmth seemed to spread across Hazel's fingers as Hazel twitched slightly, obviously enjoying Frank's touch.

Jason sighed. His chest rose up and sank in deeply; A deep breath was inhaled by Jason. He ran a hand through his messy hair and Piper sighed inwardly. It was clear to all that Percy and Annabeth will not be on the connection any sooner. And that, they could pray for good luck.

_Pray for good luck._

Those words echoed in the recesses of her head.

_Pray for good luck._

Yet Demigods do not deserve that phrase. They only had the opposite.

_Bad luck was what followed all Demigods. They have nothing but bad luck. It seemed like a born-with skill._

Piper glanced at Nico and saw the young dark boy still trembling; his lips quivered either in fear or in cold. Jason sank back into the chair and closed his eyes, lips pursed. Hazel leaned towards her boyfriend and Frank simply stroke her hair.

Hazel seemed... Shocked. Or perhaps, still in shock while Frank, on the other hand, was pretty much calm. Leo was rocking back and forth on the chair, tinkering with some kind of weird watch.

_It seems she was the only that can do this._

Leaning forward, she placed her elbows on the table. Clasping her hands together, her lips pursed, her eyes staring at Nico, "we ought to explain."

"What?" A startled Jason sputtered out. Piper had to sigh inwardly again. Looking at Jason's face, she sighed again.

And again.

"Lamia," was the only reply.

"Ah, of course."

Piper gave Jason a stare and harangued about his insouciance to Nico. Piper was starting to get annoyed with her boyfriend's behavior towards Nico. Nico was not at fault! Nico was injured and now, simply confused.

So what was the problem with Jason?

And then she realised that he must have still been angry with Nico. He was also probably afraid for his cousin and his girlfriend down the depths of the Earth.

Piper guessed she could forgive Jason for all he did.

Jason looked offended, "What? When was I not concerned about Nico?"

"Since the time you started to slip him off your mind, little by little." That was the reply by a rather-still-pretty-angry Piper.

If Jason was chagrined by his girlfriend, he definitely did not let it show. Jason tutted and sank back into the chair, eyes closed once again. His breathing became slower and seemed to be sleeping.

"Jason?" Piper asked softly. She was concerned about him. He was becoming weirder right now.

And the worst thing? She had no exact idea why. Assumptions, definitely but definite answers? No. She would have ask him later.

Nico seemed angry and was about to let it show. Bridled, he touched Jason's hand and Piper could sense the coldness Jason felt. Jason winced at the sudden coldness and swatted Nico's hand away. Piper held tightly onto Jason's hand.

It was perspiring.

Piper threw a look at Jason and saw perspiration beads trickling down his pale face. He was definitely scared, but why? Was it because of Percy and Annabeth? Jason was defenitely weird. He did not even act like that when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. He knew about the dangers of the bloody place but yet, why was he scared of the attack on them by the Manticore?

Jason shivered, "well, Lamia hit you. Bam. You, unconscious. Done."

Piper shook her head and knocked Jason's head gently with her fist, "don't try to fob off Nico."

"Fobbing me off what?"

"What you really did."

"Huh?"

Piper really wanted to plant her head onto the table. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She wanted to plonk onto her bed and go off to LaLa land.

But she could not.

"Well, let's start off with Lamia plunging those claws into you.."

* * *

_Flash Back_

* * *

Lamia plunged her claws into Nico but Nico side stepped. He moved backwards and Jason jumped forward, sending his sword forward and almost thrusting into Lamia's chest.

_Almost_. Like by a mere fraction.

Trying to stab at the vampiric demon with a dagger, Piper jumped forward but only to be pushed backwards -accidentally- and slammed into the table.

A loud shout escaped from Jason's lips as he rushed towards Piper. Piper groaned as a headache decided to haunt her after the hit on the head.

"Gosh, Pipes, are you alright?"

"Yes.." Piper said, still dazed. Lamia's claws pushed forward, across Nico's obsidian blade and towards Jason.

"Jason, look out!"

Jason turned and noticed the claws. He tilted his head to the right, and the claws scratched flesh.

_The flesh from Jason's face._

Piped screamed and stabbed forward with her dagger but it met air. Jason flinched and fell into Piper, shocked by the sudden outburst of Piper and by the claws. The duo fell backwards, once again, into the table.

Piper could not see anything. Her vision was blocked by an unconscious Jason. Her head hurt and her dagger lay two feet away from her. Although her sense of sight was stolen by Jason, her hearing was still with her.

She heard shouts.

_Leo. Frank. Leo. Leo. Nico._

"Get that- argh!"

"Leo!"

A buzzing sound echoed around the room and it zoomed left, then right, then away, as the buzzing sound became softer.

_Then a huge thump._

"Woah! ELE-FRANK! DON'T SMASH MY ARGO-!"

Piper blinked again and tears filled her eyes. Jason slipped down from Piper's shoulder and her sight was returned to her. She could see blur of movements.

Leo slipped behind Lamia and punched her back. A screech.

_Deafening._

Piper gripped her ears in response and a cringed was felt at her lap. She looked down and saw the unconscious Jason wincing. His eyebrows scrunched together as if suffering from the noise.

Piper moved her hands and cupped it around Jason's ears. Loud, crazy sounds entered her ears and those sound waves vibrated a lot. Her ears hurt and her head's pain was doubled. A wave of nausea swept over her and she cringed.

"DAMMIT! LEO, COVER ME!"

"THE CHILDREN OF THE DAMNED GODS, YOU WILL BE KILLED."

Screams escaped from those quivering lips of the vampiric lady.

Piper's eyes were shut tight. She could not handle the sounds vibrating from everywhere. She wanted to sleep and get this over and done with.

"As the son of Hades, I COMMAND YOU TO RISE!"

An explosion. Shouts that sounded like Leo. Screams from the vampiric lady. Some more screams.

Shouts again. Piper really wanted to sleep now. She wanted to die.

And it all stopped.

Piper opened her eyes and saw Lamia vaporized but her last words haunted her.

Frank lay on the ground, unmoving and Nico was beside him. Leo was shaking Nico; Leo was all but calm.

"Leo..." Piper's voice was soft but Leo heard it. He turned and rushed over, panting heavily. Battle wounds that will soon be scars littered his body as his tattered (clawed) clothes told the whole story.

"What happened?" Piper asked, as she pushed Jason down her lap, making sure his head was well rested before trying to stand up. Pins and needles attacked her numbed legs but she could forgo that now.

"Frank was thrown to the door and Lamia plunged her stupid long claws into Nico's abdomen. Nico, panicking, summoned a full hell of Skeletono warriors. They fought with Lamia and she was vaporized. But Nico fainted perhaps due to fatigue."

"Or loss of blood!" She had limped to Nico and pointed, "look!"

Nico was covered with blood. Bright red blood. His pale skins becoming even paler and turned even somewhat waxy. Like a vampire.

The blood continued to flow endlessly onto the puddle that had collected below Nico. Piper pluged straight down and used all her strength to cover the wound with her palms.

_Direct pressure._

"Stay with me!"

"What HAPPENED?" A bemused Coach Hedge entered the smashed room, knocking down the door that was hanging onto the hinges for bare life.

"A bit late now, aren't we, Coach?" Leo shouted, "could you get us some nectar and ambrosia?" Leo was pulling Frank away from the debris and checking the extent of his injuries.

"Scratches and a big bang to the head, nothing serious," Leo muttered.

Coach Hedge seemed to hesitant a little and looked around, swinging his baseball bat. "On it!" And he tottered out.

* * *

End Of Flash Back

* * *

"Wow," Nico stared at Piper, eyes wide open.

"Wow is an understatement," a voice sounded from behind Piper.

A very familiar voice.

_But certainly weary._

She whipped around and faced Percy. Piper's heart did a huge somersault backwards and then again. Her stomach was filled with anxiety and all the frustration from before disappeared.

"Oh my GODS! Are you alright? That manticore, you!"

Percy raised a hand to stop Piper from buzzing away.

"Not the concern," he winced as he spoke; he voice was not exactly his, it sounded distantly away, "what did that Lamia say?"

Piper winced as his words hit her like heavy stones.

_Those words..._

"Hurry!" A soft voice was heard from behind Percy. Percy's face was extremely grim and no light radiated from his face. His eyes were stony green and his lips quivered, shock and frustration gripped him.

"Well..." Piper stuttered, unable to speak. _It was her fault; she did not think of it earlier. _

_There were six versus one and all but three were knocked to the ground. How could simply two, two! stand a chance?_

"Hurry!" Frustration was added to Percy's voice, and Piper could sense it: _fear._

"She said..." Piper closed her eyes and her lips pursed and quivered. She did not dare say.

She could feel eyes trained on her, for the ones who heard those last words of that damned demon were her and Leo.

She really hoped Leo could speak for her but tinkering sounds of the watch continued to echo behind her and we knew that the Repair Boy will not be helping her in this.

She sighed out loud and opened her mouth, voice was going to escape from her larynx.

A male voice sounded from behind Piper.

_"'For the world have allowed me, I will haunt the Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena in Tartarus. You have killed me well. Be warned. And hell will crush them both.'"_

* * *

Well? Lines are welcomed!

-Milo


	11. Chapter 11 Jason

**Jason III**

"Hurry!" A soft voice was heard from behind Percy. Percy's face was extremely grim and no light radiated from his face. His eyes were stony green and his lips quivered, shock and frustration gripped him.

"Well..." Piper stuttered, unable to speak. _It was her fault; she did not think of it earlier._

_There were six versus one and all but three were knocked to the ground. How could simply two, two! stand a chance?_

"Hurry!" Frustration was added to Percy's voice, and Piper could sense it: _fear._

"She said..." Piper closed her eyes and her lips pursed and quivered. She did not dare say.

She could feel eyes trained on her, for the ones who heard those last words of that damned demon were her and Leo.

She really hoped Leo could speak for her but tinkering sounds of the watch continued to echo behind her and we knew that the Repair Boy will not be helping her in this.

She sighed out loud and opened her mouth, voice was going to escape from her larynx.

A male voice sounded from behind Piper.

_"'For the world have allowed me, I will haunt the Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena in Tartarus. You have killed me well. Be warned. And hell will crush them both.'"_

* * *

"Leo?" Jason turned. Leo's face was grim and his eyes were staring straight at Percy's hollow eyes. The entire scene scared Jason. Jason was… afraid. Anyone would be. Leo was not like himself. That voice of him when he said those lines… His voice was deep and eerie. Yes, eerie.

Piper looked down. She looked guilty. Jason felt her emotions change and patted her on the back. Piper smiled a little and this kind of warmed Jason. He really liked her smile. It was warm. Really warm.

But good things never last long.

Percy spoke. His voice was different, like his life had been sucked out of him. His green eyes were echoing those of the Tartarus walls. It was evident he was lost. They were lost. Lost in directions, lost of hope. Jason was told that Percy was given the Pandora's box once. Jason thought that Percy looked as if he had opened it and given up Hope.

"Hmm, I thought so," Percy said.

"Are you alright?" It was sudden, but Jason could not help but ask. He wanted to know if he was alright and… he does not seem to be. Jason had to ask, even if he knew the answer. Even if he knew that Percy would lie.

"Yes, sort of," Percy answered; it was a blatant lie.

Jason nodded his head, not feeling a little assurance. Piper placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Perce," Nico interrupted, seeing that he had not spoken for a few minutes. Percy shook his head and wanted to raise his hand to pat Nico, but he held his hand back. Percy looked weary; He was lethargic, like he had not slept for days.

"What happened there?" Leo asked, sounding rather serious. Jason turned his head and glanced at Leo. No doubt he was his best buddy, he asked what he wanted to ask. However, it seemed like a bad question to ask.

Percy shivered. Percy glanced backwards, supposedly at Annabeth. Where was Annabeth anyway?

"Dr. Thorn attacked. I mean, that manticore," he bit his lips, "he stabbed his point through here," he hit his chest with his index finger," and went straight to Annabeth."

"Are you…" Hazel interjected.

"Yes. I'm okay. I should be. He was… killed by Annabeth," he bit his lips even more," but before he… he stabbed Annabeth…" Tears streamed down his face and he brought up his hands to cover that tear-stained face.

Jason's heart shattered. Into pieces, small little ones and each and every of those bled. His very own eyes tear up when he heard the sobbing noises of Percy. The room grew silent. Only Coach Hedge's television programme could be heard.

"I'm sorry…" Percy looked up, tears stopped but his eyes remained watery, "Annabeth's ankle is now broken again… She can't walk." He turned back and glanced at Annabeth again.

"She's sleeping?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded. "She didn't want me to tell you guys but… I'm scared. If another monster comes.. I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm tired, guys. I want to give up, but I can't. I must not… But I don't know when my hand can no longer grip hold of Riptide and stab through the monster. If I die, what will happen to Annabeth? What will happen…"

Jason laughed. He felt eyes turned on him but it does not matter.

It was ridiculous. Percy said all those? Percy? The hero? His cousin?

"Don't make me laugh, Perseous Jackson. You're injured and all you care about is Annabeth and her broken ankle? Your chest is bleeding pails and your back is broken! AND ALL YOU CARE IS ANNABETH AND HER BROKEN ANKLE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Piper shouted, "What…!" Jason raised a hand. Percy's eyes flamed.

"If you were in my shoes…!"

"IF I WERE IN YOUR SHOES, I'LL THINK OF WAY TO GET HER OUT OF THAT BLOODY HELL!"

"Do you think it is that easy…?" Percy's lips trembled with rage, "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD-"

"Yes I do," Jason answered coolly, "I know it is hard but you need to get yourself together, cousin. If you're this scared just because she broke her ankle then how is she feeling? She is scared. She is in pain. Her boyfriend is gravely injured but lied to her! Telling her she was alright when he is obviously not!"

A thunder rumbled in the distance. The mess hall's temperature went down a few degrees.

Percy's eyes were hard. No longer those hollowed eyes. But his green eyes screamed rage; it was scary. Jason wanted to cower, it was not cowardly but he would not. This was Percy's survival. He had to say this.

* * *

_The sky and the ocean crashed. The war. The battle._

* * *

"I know it's hard, Percy. I know. But you can't give up. You cannot hold Riptide thinking you will lose. You will if you think like that. Percy please. We all need you. We do. So please… Don't give up. Don't be a coward. You are brave. We all know that. If you give up there, what will happen to us? If you die, Annabeth will cry buckets. She will die with you. She will make sure you are back no matter what happens, perhaps even selling her soul. Do you want that?"

Percy bit his lips. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… I know. I won't give up. I promised you guys, we'll be there when you guys close that door. We will be there together."

Jason's lips curled into a smile. His heart was once again warm.

* * *

_The sky and the ocean was at peace again. No more war. No more battle._

* * *

"How's your injuries?" Frank asked.

"It's…" Percy looked down.

"You mentioned a secret just now…" Hazel asked.

Percy masked his face with a smile. "I'm-"

"Shut up and say the truth."

Jason was tired of Percy's lies and his mask. It was obvious those injuries hurt. And what secret? There was no secret! It was just him hurting and he just did not want others to be worry.

"It hurts… The poison of the manticore is coursing through my veins. My back… It is numb."

"Then how…" It was Nico.

"Water."

The simplicity of that word. But exactly how…?

Percy closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head. Water droplets dripped onto his back and his chest. He clenched his fist and those tiny droplets froze. The blood flow from his chest was stopped.

"That's the secret. I made use of the air's moisture and froze them on my wound. The bleeding will stop and my own blood will try to stem the blood flow with the forming of fibrin threads and everything. When the ice melts, the blood stops flowing but the pain comes back," Percy gave a small chuckle and scratched his head, "well, I'll just have to deal with the pain."

"That's…" Leo started.

Piper continued, "Amazing!"

Jason was stunned too. His mouth hung agape from the genius of the sea god's son. He may seem dense but the cleverness was there.

Nico laughed, "That's so you! I'll bet Annabeth helped you."

Percy pouted a little, "Hey, I did this myself! I deserve compliments! I tried to not use the leftover ambrosia and nectar so I thought of water. Tartarus is like a volcano, no water! I tried to get water out of myself and water responded. Moisture of the air just dripped into my hand and I allowed them to go over my wound," Percy looked slightly flustered, "I don't know how but they just froze and stemmed the blood flow!"

Jason asked, "Then you didn't do that to Annabeth?"

Percy chuckled softly, "I asked her to eat Ambrosia and Nectar."

Hazel's lips pursed. Jason understood her feelings: If Percy is doing all these… The pain must be great, he is really brave.

"But if it hurts real bad, please eat Ambrosia and pour Nectar on your wound."

Percy nodded then as if like an animal that heard noise, he looked backwards.

"Percy…?" It was a girl's voice.

Percy turned back to us, "We'll be there. Annabeth is awake."

Jason nodded his head.

"Take care, guys."

"Take care," Jason said, biting his lips.

"If you let Annabeth get hurt again, I'll personally slaughter you when you get back on Argo II! So you better come back!" Piper shouted, pointing her finger at Percy. Jason laughed.

"Yes…"

"We'll go home together," Percy smiled.

And the connection was gone.

_We'll go home together._

* * *

__I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm currently writing a special for the next chapter and it should be up by next week.

Drop a few lines.

-Milo


	12. Chapter 12 Special

**Special - The Cold**

"I feel a little cold," Percy commented, voice getting raspy.

Annabeth looked up from her laptop and motioned Percy towards Leo. Leo made no attempt to answer Annabeth.

Till she coughed.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Leo answered; frustration crept up in his voice as his hands tinkered with a watch. The battered watch gleamed under the dim lights and looked intimidating.

"Heck, I know. Turn up the temperature; Percy's cold." Annabeth answered as she typed furiously on her laptop. Beads of perspiration rolled down her face as she squinted and edged close to the monitor.

"Why the hell are you even cold?" Leo glanced up at Percy, as noticed he looked slightly abnormal, like something was off. He reached out to his Wii controller.

"Ah, nothing. I'll keep watch with Jason."

"Alright, off you go then, sweetie pie!" Leo answered, slightly irritated by Percy- feeling cold when it's obviously warm and going out when he was going to turn up the temperature.

Percy sighed and walked out of the mess hall. His footsteps echoed through the hall. Annabeth and Leo looked up and gave each other the eye. Both shrugged and went back to their own business.

The Wii controller showed that the room's temperature was 77 Fahrenheit.

Percy stepped onto the deck as the chilled air stung his eyes, nose and skin. They felt like Khione's icicles and he bit his lips hard.

"Hey!" Jason waved at Percy and he gave him the wink. Percy gave Jason back the wink and started to walk towards Jason.

"Hey," Percy voice sounded hoarse as he fist bumped Jason. Percy sat down beside his cousin and leaned heavily on the wall.

Jason stared at Percy and was amazed. "Wow dude, you looked amazingly tired."

Percy nodded his head and answered, "that's the weird part. I've never felt like this before, you know."

Jason pointed at Percy's eye bags, "your eye bags are coming out." Then, Jason crossed his arms like an angry teacher, "you need to know how to take care of yourself, kid!"

Percy sniffled and replied, "I'm kind of older than you, cousin."

Jason pointed a finger at his cousin, "I can still lecture you!"

Percy just waved it away, with a faint smile on his lips. His long eyelashes, clamped down and he begun to snore slightly.

Jason chuckled and hummed a tune of the heavens, as his glanced into the clouds where Argo II flew.

* * *

"-cy!" Someone was calling me.

"Perc-!" Who are you..

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!"

Percy's eyes snapped open just as he saw a long tail lashing towards him. He turned and the tail smashed down onto the walls of the Argo II. Percy's heart was working double the time as adrenaline pumped through his body.

Leo's sniffles were heard as he cowered at one side of the Argo II, trying to get something useful out of that toolbox of his. Hazel's face was awful: greenish pale. An eagle-frank was seen flying in and out, pecking at the scales of a massive black rock. Jason had his hands lifted up, wind swirled till a tornado was seen. Piper was crazily screaming beautiful words that bounced off the rock.

The truth hit Percy a little late: they were being attacked!

But where was Annabeth?

He swirled a little too fast and inevitably, his head spun. He raised a hand and placed on the walls of the deck to stop the dizziness. He stood up, trembling, as he legs screamed in agony.

Where was Annabeth?

And then, he saw her. In the mouth of that massive black rock.

Rage overcame him and sanity seemed to bade him goodbye. His brain could not control his movements as a single drive propelled him: Annabeth.

Faintly, he heard him name. Either from any of them. He could hear then but faintly. It was Annabeth that mattered.

Annabeth's face was pale and a head wound was brought to Percy's attention. Annabeth was.. Unconscious.

"Percy!" A female screamed- Piper?- and shouted, "Don't be rash!"

"We've got this Perce!" Someone who had Jason's voice yelled.

How could Percy slept through all these..? How could he allow his girlfriend to be captured? How could he...

The waters from Argo II burst through all windows with overwhelming force and Percy's eyes glowed. His hands seemed to maneuver the water towards the black rock as it smashed into the rock. Water covered the entire monster and Percy clenched his fist. The water started to turn into icicles and was trying to pierce into the rock. Percy screamed. The entire rock- or it seemed, a serpent- had its life drained out of it as moisture escaped its skin. The skin crumpled. Percy screamed again. The eyes widened. And again. Till the serpent withered into dust.

Jason could not believe his own eyes. Percy... Jason wanted to stop Percy but Percy seemed to have a force field around his body.

Why.. Jason was puzzled. Nothing like this happened before, even when Annabeth was in extreme danger.

Then he saw Percy's eyes. They were glowing! He understood it now. Something was possessing Percy!

The force field seemed to disappear and Jason quickly tapped Percy. A jolt from Percy told Jason that he was back.

Percy turned around, his eyes were miserable: tears stained his face in mere seconds.

Jason could feel Percy's skin. His skin was scarily cold. But.. He was radiating heat.

Percy chocked back, "I'm sorry..." Before falling into Jason's embrace.

Frank swooped in to rescue Annabeth, who was now awake, and placed her beside Percy.

"What happened..." She asked softly. She gave everyone a soft, gentle look. She asked softly again, "what..." But no one answered. No one could answer.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Annabeth screamed, tears were making themselves known.

Piper squatted beside Annabeth and patted her, "we don't know... We don't know..."

* * *

Percy was still unconscious. His eyes were closed and he was pretty pale. His sweat pores were overworked as perspiration leaked out of them like water.

Annabeth held onto Percy's hand tightly. His cold hand was telling her he was gone but his frail beating pulse assured her otherwise. Percy's fever was running sky high. Percy was rather weak and she assumed it was due to the possession.

"I'm sorry..." Annabeth teared. She blamed herself. She ignored Percy when he told her he was cold. How could she? If their positions were reversed, Percy would have known about her fever immediately.

"Hey... Wise girl." Coughs were heard.

"Percy!" Annabeth lunged onto Percy and hugged him.

"I'm- so-so-so worried!" Annabeth slapped Percy's chest hard, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Percy coughed a little and Annabeth stopped immediately. His coughs got worse and sat up, doubling over.

Annabeth's eyes glittered with worries. She kissed Percy's forehead and with a "I'll be right back", she ran out of the room.

Percy sneezed and he felt his headache coming back. He knew he was getting a fever but he did not know it was that bad that he lost control of himself. Glimpses of the stuff he did just now (how long was it?) came back and he rubbed his temples.

Annabeth rushed into the room with a tray of items: thermometer, thermometer sheath, watch, jug of water, basin of water and cloths.

Percy chuckled and immediately regretted it. His throat hurt. He coughed again; his hand covered his mouth in reflex.

Annabeth forced Percy to open his mouth and placed the thermometer under his tongue. She wetted the cloths in the basin and placed them on Percy's forehead and neck.

Percy shivered and leaned onto Annabeth, making the cloths fall onto Annabeth's lap. Annabeth clicked her tongue disapprovingly and pushed Percy back into position. She once again placed the cloths on the forehead and neck.

Percy shivered. The thermometer beeped and Annabeth took one look at the temperature and clicked the thing off. She tore off the sheath and threw it into the bin. Placing a straw into the mug of water, she pushed it towards Percy's lips. Percy took one sip and shook his head. Annabeth glared and Percy took one more sip. Satisfied, Annabeth placed it beside his bedside table.

She was about to walk out when Percy grabbed her wrist. Annabeth turned and saw those eyes of Percy's.

Percy did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay by her side. He felt terrible, like a meteor just struck his head. His throat burned and his nose was congested. He felt parched, not exactly thirsty but more of like his soul was sucked out of him.

It was that bad.

Annabeth smiled and cupped his face. Percy felt her warmth and snuggled towards her. She mouthed "I'll be back" and she walked out of the room.

Percy trusted her to be back and he looked up at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling, but unsure of what. And somehow, he drifted off to sleep.

Percy woke up and felt a certain warmth on his hand. He opened his eyes and no one was there. But there was warmth. He was certain that Annabeth had been here. Percy was contented enough.

Even when his head hurt like hell, he tried getting up. He fell straight back onto the floor with a thud. His back ached and he really hoped no one heard that.

He stood up, rather unsteadily and stopped. He scrunched up his face as he coughed badly, doubling over. After the attack was gone, he sniffed and touched the wall to walk out of the room.

He entered the mess hall and all eyes turned on him. He smiled sheepishly and before he could get into the room, Annabeth rushed over, accidentally knocking him over.

Percy was knocked backwards, his head knocked into a wall. Percy could feel all the "uncomfortables" coming back to him and he closed his eyes in pain. He cried out even before his head knocked onto the wall. Annabeth's weight was too much for his feeble body at that moment. His muscles turned to water and Percy could only scream in pain.

Percy could feel a wound opening on the back of his head and that blood seeped onto the wooden floorboards. His vision grew into a blur and he heard cries. Cries for him to wake up. Cries for him to stay in focus. But everything was too much...

Everything was too much...

* * *

When he woke up again, he heard murmurs. He could hear all the 6 demigods in the room. A warm hand was gripping onto his hand hard. He could another hand, a bigger, cooler hand, touching his otherwise warm forehead as if checking the temperature.

He guessed that was Jason's hand on his forehead.

He felt like a piece of ice that was melting. He was losing his strength and another cough attack attacked him. He coughed really hard and he tossed to the side where he faced the wall. He covered his mouth and he pulled his legs onto towards his chest.

He pulled away from Annabeth's grip.

Everyone stopped talking and saw Percy in pain. They could not help but empthatise him. They knew if they were in his shoes, he would want everyone except his loved one to be there.

They gave Percy a pat on the back and on Annabeth's and left the room.

Annabeth rubbed circles on Percy's back till he calmed down. He sniffed and went back to his sleep. Annabeth could only sigh.

* * *

The next time he woke up, Percy was alone. He looked up but did not feel any better. He tried standing up but he fell towards the ground.

"The floor attacked me..." Percy joked to himself.

"Fancy you to be joking to yourself."

Percy looked up and saw an amused Jason.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Perce," Jason sniggered and pulled Percy up.

"How do you feel?" Jason asked.

"You think?" Percy raised an eyebrow and pointed to his face in circles. "Don't I look like a living ghost to you?"

Jason took a look at Percy's face and laughed, "Nope. You look like a dead Percy."

"Are you cursing me? You—" and Percy went into a coughing fit.

Jason rubbed circles on Percy's back and Jason laughed, "see how your illness is punishing you for talking back to me!"

Percy chocked, "I'm older!"

"Whatever!"

Percy coughed again. Jason laughed at the plight of his cousin but at the same time, he rubbed Percy's back.

Percy glanced to his bedside table and a few post-its were stacked there.

_"Get well soon!" – Frank_

_"Hurry and get your ass back on the deck! I'm tired of doing your duties for you!" – Piper_

_"Percy! Hurry and get well!" – Hazel_

_"Taste the bat!" – Coach Hedge_

_"I'd bet the bed is sick of you already! The deck misses you!" – Leo_

_"Hey cuz, I wanna do duties with you." – Jason_

_"Percy... Get well soon, you're breaking my heart." – Annabeth_

Percy smiled to himself and lie back on his bed. He just hopes that the illness will not go.

"Don't you ever think of the illness not going away. By tomorrow, if it's still not gone, you're still doing duty with me!" Jason scolded.

"Whatever," Percy closed his eyes, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

To clear up some confusion, Percy was already kind of sick before the attack. He got possessed by some weird creature, which i have no idea what, and got even more sick. This happened on Argo II during the Mark Of Athena.

Hope you liked it. Review.

- Milo


End file.
